everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Be My Girlfriend
Plot After being asked hundreds of times if he has a girlfriend yet, Damien is not looking forward to going home for break. So he asks Fauve for one small favor and this is what results. Chapter one " whoop-de-doo." Damien grumbled as he noticed what tomorrow was . Tomorrow was the first day of a two week long break, where they only had to worry about a few homework assignments, and the rest of the time could just do whatever they wanted. Which was great, actually. At home he had some of a break from stopping Julia's schemes, all the while pretending he admired Julia. But there was one problem. His mother. Celia. Celia had finally started paying more attention to him, in that she always called him at least once a day to ask if he had a girlfriend yet, or if he had at the very least been on a date. He knew she was just going to chew his ear off about it more once he got home. He didn't think he could handle two weeks of that nonstop. "Something wrong?" Larkin asked as he packed his stuff for break. Damien debated not telling him. But then he figured Larkin was as skilled in the art of schemes as Julia was, only Larkin never used the skills for bad. So maybe he'd have an idea. Damien told him. "Solution is simple." Larkin said, surprising Damien. "Bring someone, just for a few days. Your mother can't demand you date someone if you pretend you already are." "Who'd do that for me and not get the wrong idea?" Damien asked, mentally running through a list of girls he knew. There was Luna, but Luna was mean, and also Julia's "friend", so that was a no. There was Opal. Opal was pretty, sweet, and helpful, so actually she'd be a good choice...if she wasn't already dating Larkin. Julia knew Opal and Larkin were basically the power couple of the school and would instantly know something was up if she pretended to be dating Damien. And Julia most likely wouldn't keep that a secret. That left...he gulped when he realized. Fauve. Fauve Wilder, the very girl who he had had a crush on through middle school, though had been trying to give up on the crush since they got to high school. Fauve was sweet. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was caring, she was...actually perfect for this. But what if getting a few days of what he had wanted since he was younger, Fauve as his girlfriend, made all those feelings he'd been trying to bury resurface again? He was getting ahead of himself, there was no guarantee that she would even ''want ''to help him with his plan. He'd ask her for help, and if she wanted to, then great! If she didn't want to, then he could just endure the two weeks of nagging from his mother. Honestly, he liked it better when she didn't pay attention to any aspect of his life! Chapter two Fauve Wilder listened to music as she danced, packing her trunk as she was getting ready. For the first week of their two week break she wouldn't be going home. She would be going to Damien's home. "You sure seem happy about pretending to be Damien's girlfriend for a whole week." Her sister Opal commented as she sat cross-legged on her bed. "''I've never seen the Queen Of The Fairies Castle, so yes I'm excited to see that." ''Fauve mouthed as she folded a white jacket and placed it carefully in her trunk. "You know you probably could have asked Mom if she could take you. You don't have to pretend to be Damien's girlfriend just to see that." "''Opal darling, if you are trying to hint at the fact that you think I love the idea of being Damien's girlfriend, let me stop you right there. I'm doing a favor for him, as a friend to a friend." ''Fauve said. Opal chuckled. "Yeah of course." She said, clearly not believing it, but knowing enough to let the subject drop. Fauve shook her head as she finished packing. When Damien had asked her to do this, she automatically said yes. She wouldn't like it if her father and mother nagged her about why she wasn't dating anyone yet, so she agreed to help him. And it wasn't even like they had to keep this up for longer than a week. He had promised her that if she did this, the day she left his home, they could just go with the fact that they broke up, and then they never had to do this again. She pulled up his text of instructions on how to act when they were together at the castle, just to make sure she knew everything. # Be nice to my mother and my sister # Hold my hand when we're standing together, though not every time, and give me about three seconds to reach out for yours before you do. # Hug me at random times. # Let me hug you at random times # If any of the above makes you uncomfortable just let me know and I will stop # If anything I do that isn't listed makes you uncomfortable just let me know and I will stop. Fauve had to smile. The fact that all those things were just plain couple stuff and he wanted to make sure she was giving her full consent to it all, and the fact that he didn't even bring up kissing was admirable and funny at the same time.Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction